


Grita para mi

by tranquil0



Series: Requests [16]
Category: Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Initiation, M/M, Rough Sex, Rush has a kink and its loud people, happenen before the first night of wolrd tag league 2016, screaming during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquil0/pseuds/tranquil0
Summary: Sanada needs to be initiated. It's been too long already and it's Rush's responsibility.





	Grita para mi

Los Ingobnerables has few rules and traditions. Since Sombra left, it's been up to Rush to uphold them. Rush has been the senior member—the leader for months now and has their three little rules committed to memory.  
  
One: Family means family. Never turn your back on your brothers.  
  
Two: What happens in the ring stays in the ring.  
  
Three: If someone threatens the family, you give em hell.  
  
As far as traditions, initiation is the most important. You can't call each other family until it's been done.  An initiation into Los Ingobernables is a private thing—a night alone bonding with one of the founding members. As Sanada is Japonés, it's Rush's responsibility to welcome him into the family. Sanada joined only in name this past April, now it's going on December. He needs to be initiated before the year is done. He needs to be initiated while they have the time—before they leave Tokyo.  
  
Naito said he'd said he'd prepare him and send him to his room before they'd have to leave for the show and Rush is not disappointed with the young man in front of him.  
  
Sanada is nothing short of handsome.  
  
Alone together in his hotel room, Rush's settled on the couch, a sly grin on his face as he looks Sanada over, immediately noticing how tight he is—every muscle squeezed in his sleek black suit, his body nicely toned. Most defined were his chest and arms, the sleeves of his blazer strained, the buttons of his shirt working hard to hold on. Rush notices how nervous Sanada is, his expression stoic but his eyes on the floor, his hands shaking the tiniest bit.  
  
Sanada has nothing to worry about, Rush intends to be gentle.  
  
Rush stands and circles to stand behind Sanada. He smooths his hands over his shoulders and slowly massages towards his neck, hoping to ease his nerves. "Relax," he offers close to his ear, kissing the side of his neck, lingering to breathe in the scent of his skin. Sanada makes a sound, his skin prickling with goosebumps, startled by the sudden feeling of lips somewhere sensitive. He trembles—shivers when Rush presses his tongue flat against his neck and licks all the way up to the pointed helix of his ear, his fingers slipping under the collar of his blazer, pulling it down his arms and dropping it to the floor.  
  
Rush takes Sanada's hips and ruts up to his ass, grinding against him, having him feel just what he's about to take in. Sanada's breath quickens like that of a scared rabbit facing down a fox. He probably hasn't been taken before, not if he's this tense. Rush hushes him swaying their hips side to side as he reaches around to loosen his belt, pulling free of the loops and dropping it atop his blazer "Cálmate, Sanada. It's okay."  
  
Sanada's pants drop to the floor and Rush pushes him towards the couch. Sanada's knees are sinking into the seat cushions and his fingers are locked tight around the crest rail. His chest buried in the pillows of the backrest, and he's sweating. Sanada's back is growing damp as Rush positions himself between his legs, leaning over him and unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it up far enough to admire his beautiful back.  
  
Sanada's shivering to his core, the poor thing.  
  
Rush kisses Sanada between the shoulder blades, tugging the drawstring of his gym sweats and freeing his cock. Sanada makes another startled sound, breathing through it as he watches from the corner of his eye. That sly smile returns. It's exciting to have Sanada's watch as he strokes himself, tapping the head of his dick on his ass cheek, those narrow eyes full of anticipation.  
  
Rush gets the lube from his back pocket and sets the squeeze bottle on Sanada's lower back, using him as a table and letting him see it before he pops the cap open and squeezes half the bottle between Sanada's ass. He twists a finger inside and Sanada's voice stutters in a surprised moan. His body ripples as he gasps, his eyes snapping forward as he's fucked slowly with one finger before two.  
  
Sanada's voice is close to screaming—loud keening and whining as his ass is stretched tight—but he's holding himself back. Rush wants to hear him scream, his voice is soft like cotton candy and it'll be amazing. Rush likes it when his partners are loud and enjoying themselves. It's the best sound in the world.  
  
He's half-hard when he lubes himself up. It's fine. Rush knows he's endowed. If he's softer, it'll hurt less when he penetrates Sanada's hole.  
  
"Relax," Rush says again, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up. Sanada looks back at him to see what's happening and Rush meets his eyes. He can see when Sanada bites the inside of his lip, nodding so little and hesitantly, giving him permission to take him—to finally bring him into the family.  
  
Rush presses inside slow, waiting for that pop past tights rings before sinking his entire length. Sanada pipes another loud stuttred sound, his nails digging into the black pleather material of the couch as he's taken for the first time, his body rippling again trying to adjust to the fullness.  
  
Rush massages his hands up and down Sanada's back, giving him a moment to get ready. Sanada buries his face in the backrest, his seductive groaning, whimpering, gasping as his body is wrecked with all new sensations, is only slightly muffled. The desire to hear his new brother scream is almost too much to resist. Sanada's voice like this is enough to push him. He pulls out half way before thrusting back inside. Rush repeats this a few times until Sanada's moaning in squeals, then he speeds up, pounding him.  
  
Sanada really sweating now, pre-cum dripping, flicking on the cushion between his legs as their skin slaps together, and his erection bounces to Rush's beat. Sanada is so close to screaming, Rush licks his lips, so badly wanting to hear it, he reaches around to stroke Sanada at the same pace he fucks him.  
  
There it is.  
  
Sanada's screaming as his brain is flooded with so much pleasure, it can't handle itself. Sanada can't form words between his sharp gasps and screaming moans. Rush assumes it was to give warning before he came, because he did. Sanada's sticky load is dribbling from Rush's hand and onto the couch. Had Sanada wanted him to slow down or stop, he would have squeezed his hand or tapped out like in a match. They're signals Naito came up with—language barriers an issue during his own initiation.  
  
Rush spreads Sanada's ass wider with both hands and rails him until he's ready to burst, shoving in balls deep and cumming inside of his handsome brother. Sanada's soft voice is raspy as he groans through the spill.  
  
Rush pulls out and sits on the couch, sighing from the hard work. He pulls Sanada over to rest against him, kissing his flatted hair and rubbing his shoulder. He did a good job.  
  
"Bienvenido a la familia, Sanada."

**Author's Note:**

> Request filled via curious cat.
> 
> I reallly hope you like this one. It was a good write.


End file.
